catslivinginthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
You can add to the pages already on this wiki, or create pages like ShadowClan, Clan termas, etc. This wiki is basically about the Cats in warriors. Oh yeah you can join Project: Fanfiction and write your own fanfiction!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 13:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello Silverwhisker I am Blue Spark i am an admin here if you have any questions jus ask me have fun! Oh there if a project you can join it's cats of the wild: Adopt a user its for user's who need help with things around the wiki. Join if you wish! ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 03:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello silverwhisker i see you are making a lot of edits on the wiki and we thank you. Welcome to Cats living In The Wild Wiki We hope that this wiki will get bigger and bigger by the moment with all the help of our friends. So all of you help the wiki grow. Allways be as active as you can so the wikia can be an active wiki. Now before you start read the rules Thank You! If your looking for a way to contribute to the wiki try joining our projects here on the wiki. It's a good place to start if you are new. Editing and joining a project. Here are the projects we have: *Cats Living In the Wild Wiki:Fanfiction A way to right your fanfiction so people can read it and comment. The fanfiction must be based on Erin Hunters seris. *Cats Living In the Wild Wiki:Adopt a User It's for new users who need help around the wiki. They get a mentor and are mentored untill they know lots about the wiki. *Staff ask any of the staff on the wiki for help if you need it! The staff are Blue Spark and Lightningstorm311 *Rollbacks Firestream12 Ask firestream12 questions to if neccecary. Firestream will only answer questions on editing or about any pages of the wiki. May starclan lead the way, BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 22:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello agin. Could you make pages: Windclan and Riverclan? Thanks BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ok. Well i made you my apprentice. And anytime you leave a request on a talk page like adopt a user put heading 2. thanks:) if you have ANY questions just ask me! BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course:) you can make any page that is based on the wiki BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 22:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey silver. You should join project fanfiction. Do you want to? i will add you in if you like. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 17:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) go on chat please BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker! Did you make The Forgotten Series and Alone? If you did always make a STANDARD LAYOUT PAGE for stories and series ok? If you didn't,still always make STANDARD LAYOUT PAGE 06:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Editing! Oh alright,I can see that your evil computer has logged you off again when you edited the series.Always remember to make Standard Layout Pages Ok? The pictures are like the book covers. 14:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. can you go on chat? Silverwhisker can you add a picture to Alone? Every story and series needs a picture now,you already know the reason=the picture is like the book cover :) 15:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya forgot to tell you something,you also always need a summary for each stories and series too! Srry! Forgot to tell you that. 15:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker! I saw you made another page for another story,please always use Standard Layout even if there isn't a picture yet. Please always put a Standard Layout ok? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 18:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your cat killed Tigerblood in the roleplay,Firestar killed Fangkit in the story. So this is kinda like the roleplay but I changed it a bit. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC)